


荷尔蒙

by LorisTenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorisTenth/pseuds/LorisTenth
Summary: 阿尼马格斯果然是对身体有害的，他得帮帮Sirius。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	荷尔蒙

**Author's Note:**

> James视角。非常非常短。
> 
> 一个小tip：每个人都能分泌一种激素（Hormone，一般我们直接音译荷尔蒙），形成自己独特的生理气味，通常我们叫做体香，专业称做信息素或外激素。  
> 当你喜欢某人时，会觉得他（她）身上有你喜欢亲近的香味。
> 
> 第二个tip：柳彭花是我瞎编的。巫师们送长辈送这个花，但是傻fufu的James却拿去送Lily。

James最近老是看到Sirius把脸埋在Remus的肩膀上/怀里/肚子上闻来闻去。他有次甚至看到了Sirius舔Remus的脖子。

James忍不住开始担心。他严肃的思考了一下。

Sirius是不是变狗变多了？

阿尼玛格斯果然是对身体有害的，他得帮帮Sirius。

他把这件事告诉了Lily，毕竟Lily是他认识的最聪明的人，而且还是他的女朋友。然而Lily却用他上次送她一大束柳彭花的表情看着他。

James有点不服。

可是他不是很敢在Lily面前表现出不服。

唉，恋爱使人变怂。

James又把这个发现告诉了虫尾巴，想让虫尾巴和他一起去禁书区逛一逛。可是虫尾巴竟然用他上次看着自己给Lily买柳彭花的表情看着他。

James很不服，他表现了出来。

“你这表情什么意思啊？”

虫尾巴欲言又止。

James更不服了，“你难道不觉得Sirius越来越像狗了吗？”

“恩？”路过的Remus捕捉到了关键字，“你们说Sirius怎么了？”

James沉默了，他在思考Remus有没有发现Sirius变得越来越像狗了。如果没有的话如果他说出来Remus会嫌弃Sirius吗？

虫尾巴也沉默了，他是目前唯一一个单身的。他不是很想和这些人讲话。

Remus有点纳闷：“到底怎么了？”

James看着Remus担心的表情，觉得自己想多了。于是他说了。

“我觉得阿尼玛格斯对Sirius有副作用。”

Remus愣住了，Sirius是因为他去学的阿尼玛格斯，如果这样有副作用的话不就是他害的吗？

“为什么？”

“因为你啊，”James指了指对方，“Sirius老喜欢趴在你身上闻来闻去的。越来越像狗了。”

Remus脸噌的红了。

虫尾巴则捂住了脸，为什么James意识不到Sirius只爱闻Remus呢？！谁家的狗会只闻一个人啊？！

James不是很明白，他感觉被排挤了。

为什么大家的反应都这么奇怪？是在怀疑他的话吗？

话题中心突然从Remus背后出现，一把抱住了Remus，还把脸埋进了Remus的颈窝，深深的吸了一口气。

James两眼发光，仿佛侦探找到了定案的证据，“看，我说的就是这个。”

Remus脸更红了，他推开Sirius走进了通道：“我去图书馆了。”

留下Sirius一脸问号，为什么突然拒绝拥抱？

他扭头瞪着James：“你刚刚跟Remus说什么了？什么叫‘就是这个’？”

James翻了个白眼，亏的自己还担心他。

“你不觉得你越来越像一条狗了吗？”

Sirius一脸茫然，什么意思，James刚刚是在骂他？

James决定大方的解释一下：“你就没发现你老爱闻Remus吗？你还舔他。”

一旁虫尾巴听不下去了。他也走进通道，决定找个地方一个人呆会。

Sirius的表情有些微妙。

James拍了拍他的肩，“这个应该很好治的，不用紧张。咱们晚上去禁书区找找看有没有什么咒语。”

“不用了。”Sirius拒绝了，他看着James疑惑的脸，思考了一下为什么Lily会答应和这个人在一起。他决定扯一个理由让这件事翻篇：“我…我问过我家的医生。他说我这样很正常。不用担心。”

James想了想，Black家族的医生应该还是可靠的。虽然没有理由去逛禁书区了，不过兄弟健康就好。他愉快的去找Lily了。

Sirius叹了口气，不知道什么时候James才能意识到他闻到的Lily身上得香味其实并不是麻瓜世界的香水味呢？

-end-


End file.
